Tidinean Emperor
This is a list of the emperors of the Tidinean Empire. Timeline List Name Reign Birth name Regnal Name Life Notes Silva the Great 414–455 (41 years) Nos Kinnedonius Iucan Nos Iucan Silva Abbus Tawlus 380–455 34 years old at start Enbo Silva 455–478 (23 years) Enbo Orus Enbo Iucan Silva 418–478 37 years old at start Epikon Silva 478–499 (21 years) Epikon Orus Epikon Iucan Silva 440–499 38 years old at start Kynex Valians 499–512 (13 years) Kynex Iucan Silva Kynex Iucan Silva Valians 476–512 23 years old at start Draux Silva 512–526 (14 years) Draux Petror Silva Draux Silva Valians 468–526 44 years old at start Ptompey I 526–530 (4 years) Sar Ptompey Sar Ptompey Silva Valians 458–530 68 years old at start Aquiver Ruja February 530–April 530 (3 months) Aquiver Ruja Aquiver Ruja Valians 490–530 40 years old at start, competed against Collon and Luminia Carbonon Collon February 530–April 530 (3 months) Kaetus Collon Kaetus Collon Gjermanus Valians 474–530 56 years old at start, competed against Aquiver Ruja and Luminia Carbonon Luminia Carbonon February 530–549 (19 years) Druss Luminia Carbonon Druss Luminia Carbonon Phosphus 493–549 37 years old at start, competed against Collon and Aquiver Ruj; won Ptompey II 549–559 (10 years) Druss Luminia Carbonon Phosphus Druss Luminia Carbonon Ptompey Phosphus 518–559 31 years old at start Ptompey III 559–562 (3 years) Serresia Ptompey Carbononinus Luminianinus Phosphus Serresia Ptompey Phosphus 531–562 28 years old at start Ptompey IV 562-569 (7 years) Neutompey Luminia Carbonon Ptompey Phosphus Neutompey Luminia Carbonon Ptompey Phosphus 538–569 24 years old at start Oedacer 569–612 (43 years) Marva Titaneon Oedacer Marva Titaneon Oedacer 527–612 42 years old at start Otacceron 612–642 (20 years) Aeroqi Otacceron Oxtagaw Oedacer Otacceron Silva Oxtagawninus 580–642 32 years old at start Silva Luson 642–667 (19 years) Melleflou Agricoal Luson Silva Agricoal Luson 590–667 52 years old at start Ajaximander I 661–694 (33 years) Serend Ajaximan Serend Luson Ajaximander 628–694 33 years old at start Ajaximander II 694–733 (39 years) Serend Ajaximan Serend Luson Ajaximander 659–733 35 years old at start Nefaron 733–738 (5 years) Hireth Nefaron Hireth Nefaron Ajaximander 682–759 51 years old at start Tarquexa 738–743 (5 years) Kynan Tarquexa Csium Kynan Tarquexa Csium Ajaximander 680–759 58 years old at start Tallerus 743–748 (5 years) Kainm Tallerus Longiviteon Kainm Tallerus Longiviteon Ajaximander 715–768 30 years old at start Axexa 748–753 (5 years) Kynan Axexa Lususinus Ballinvardinus Kynan Axexa Lususinus Ballinvardinus Ajaximander 713–759 35 years old at start Csio 753–759 (5 years) Actan Etegon Aviuluo Csio Actan Csio Ajaximander 688–759 65 years old at start Caercada the Red 759–779 (20 years) Aleon Caercada Ciny Aleon Caercada Ciny 710–779 (aged 60) 49 years old at start Caercada II 759–763 (4 years) Aleon Caercada Ciny Aleon Caercada Ciny 735–763 24 years old at start Caercans I 763–780 (17 years) Aleon Caercada Ciny Caercans Aleon Caercada Ciny Caercans 738–780 25 years old at start Caercadaninus I 763–787 (24 years) Aleon Caercada Ciny Caercadaninus Aleon Caercada Ciny Caercadaninus Ajaximander 739–787 24 years old at start Caercans II 787–788 (1 year) Aleon Caercada Ciny Caercans Aleon Caercans Ciny Ajaximander 762–788 25 years old at start Caercadaninus II 788–792 (4 years) Aleon Caercadaninus Ciny Caercans Aleon Caercadaninus Fellonex Ciny Ajaximander 763–792 25 years old at start Caercada III 792–800 (8 years) Aleon Caercada Ciny Aleon Caercada Ciny Ajaximander 760–800 32 years old at start Caercada IV 800–806 (6 years) Ruxelon Caercada Ciny Ruxelon Caercada Ciny Ajaximander 763–806 37 years old at start Neston Ciny 806–812 (6 years) Neston Illum Ciny Neston Illum Ciny Ajaximander 740–812 66 years old at start Caercans III 812–814 (2 years) Rux Caercans Ciny Rux Caercans Ciny Ajaximander 780–860 32 years old at start Tarquarex Ajaximander 814–823 (7 years) Axtan Tarquarex Comman Axtan Tarquarex Ciny Ajaximander 771–823 43 years old at start Peltist 901–903 (21 years) Truss Aliea Peltist Tarquarex Truss Peltist Tarquarex Ajaximander 870–922 Sychlyl 903–904 (22 years) Truss Sychlyl Melwew Longivitetex Truss Sychlyl Longivitetex Ajaximander 878–944 Valenton 904–904 (22 years) Octan Valenton Cresta Truss Sychlyl Longivitetex Ajaximander 878–944 Sychlyl 904–906 (22 years) Truss Sychlyl Longivitetex Ajaximander 878–944 Sychlyl 906–907 (22 years) Truss Sychlyl Melwew Longivitetex Truss Sychlyl Longivitetex Ajaximander 878–944 Sychltrhyl 907–907 (22 years) Truss Sychlyl Melwew Longivitetex Truss Sychlyl Longivitetex Ajaximander 878–944 Sychlyl 907–909 (22 years) Truss Sychlyl Melwew Longivitetex Truss Sychlyl Longivitetex Ajaximander 878–944 Sychlyl 909–912 (22 years) Truss Sychlyl Melwew Longivitetex Truss Sychlyl Longivitetex Ajaximander 878–944 Sychlyl 912–916 (22 years) Truss Sychlyl Melwew Longivitetex Truss Sychlyl Longivitetex Ajaximander 878–944 Etagales 944–965 (21 years) Octon Etagales Csium Octon Etagales Csium Longivitetex Ajaximander 912–965 Poqqi 965–969 (4 years) Narva Poqqi Narva Poqqi Csium Longivitetex Ajaximander 957–969 Tarquaron 969–979 (10 years) Actan Tarquaron Titinia Actan Tarquaron Titinia Poqqi Csium Longivitetex Ajaximander 931–979 Silva Ajaximander 979–1003 (24 years) Nos Iucan Barices Silva Nos Iucan Silva Ajaximander 957–1003 (aged 46) Silva Ritulles 1003–1009 (6 years) Nos Silva Ritulles Nos Iucan Silva Ritulles Ajaximander 979–1009 With Silva Poqquarex and Tacitanex Silva Silva Poqquarex 1003–1011 (8 years) Nos Silva Poqquarex Nos Iucan Silva Poqquarex Ajaximander 979–1011 With Silva Ritulles and Tacitanex Silva Tacitanex Silva 1003–1013 (10 years) Tacitanex Iucan Silva Nos Iucan Silva Tacitanex Ajaximander 982–1013 With Silva Poqquarex and Silva Ritulles Barico 1013–1045 (32 years) Nosulus Iucan Silva Barico Nos Iucan Silva Barico Ajaximander 994–1045 Ptompex 1045–1054 (9 years) Arrex Ptompex Ruarion Expon Arrex Ptompex Ruarion Expon Ajaximander Silva Cillion I 1054–1070 (16 years) Neston Tarquopinus Cillion Cinex Nestue Cillion Cinex Ajaximander Silva Ostroroxon 1070–1080 (10 years) Dajen Ostroroxon Cinex Dajen Ostroroxon Cinex Ajaximander Silva Elito Aterius 1080–1083 (3 years) Pompinio Elbonus Cinex Aliea Elito Pompinio Elbonus Cinex Aliea Elito Ajaximander Silva Aterius Euroquex Drasus 1083–1083 Euroquex Ptompey Oxtagaw Drasus Euroquex Oxtagaw Drasus Ajaximander Silva Luculan Kine 1083–1083 Luculan Melwew Kine Luculan Melwew Kine Ajaximander Silva Icean 1083–1083 Sectrix Icean Melwew Kine Sectrix Icean Kine Ajaximander Silva Cillion II 1083–1096 Galdid Licio Cillion Cinex Galdid Cillion Cinex Ajaximander Silva 1055–1096 Cillion III 1096–1105 Kennex Raviulus Cillion Cinex Kennex Cillion Cinex Ajaximander Silva 1076–1105 Category:Tidinean Empire Category:Tidinea